dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Rental Gorus
Gorus was the Chief Administrator of the Spacing Guild during the time of the beginning of and during the time of Kralizec. On Chapterhouse His time as leader of the Guild was fraught with spice shortages, and Gorus went with the Guild Navigator Edrik to Chapterhouse to beg the New Sisterhood's Mother Commander, Murbella for an increase in their spice allotment. Under the scornful advice of Doria and Bellonda, her two main assistants, the Sisterhood responded that the Guild would receive only a meager incrase of their allotment of spice. Breach in the Guild This caused the first great breach in the Guild in its' 15,000 years of existence, between the Navigator branch, and the Administrator branch. The Navigators were completely dependent on melange, to guide Guild heighliners, but the Admins were much more interested in pure profit. This caused the Admin branch, especially its' leader, Gorus, to come under the influence of Enhanced Face Dancers, and their leader, Khrone. The Enhanced Dancers had already replaced many leaders of the Old Imperium, including many leaders in CHOAM and on the foundry worlds of Richese and Ix. Seven years later, at a meeting at the Ixian shipyards, it was announced that the Ixians had discovered a way to replace Navigators on Guild ships, with complex mathematical compilers; machines that could detect a safe way across space. Soon, Gorus authorized the mass killing of Navigators as they brought their heighliners to the Junction shipyards for routine maintenance. Gorus did not know he had placed the entire Spacing Guild in the hands of the great Enemy, none other than Khrone's masters, the reborn Thinking Machines, Omnius and Erasmus. Further unknown to him was that the mathematical compilers on the Guild ships had been sabotaged with a trip mechanism that rendered them useless when they would face off with the machines armada. On the Day of Kralizec As the great day of Kralizec arrived, Gorus was stationed with Murbella, in her rag-tag fleet above Chapterhouse. Gorus was the first to realize that human-kind had been tricked, and that the sabotaged starships from Ix were useless, as were the super-weapon Obliterators, that the Face dancer-replaced Ixians had built. To Gorus' relief, the Navigators' patron saint and leader, the Oracle of Time/Norma Cenva, appeared with the remaining 500 Navigators that Gorus had not killed. The Navigators fired up their heighliners and destroyed the first wave of machine starships that attacked. Gorus realized the full realization of his folly, as on Synchrony, Erasmus killed all of the Enhanced Dancers throughout the galaxies through the machines' tachyon net. On Gorus' ship, as throughout the universe, each and every Face Dancer died, and Gorus was astounded to find that almost all of his ship's personnel were Enhanced Dancers. A few weeks later, the breach within the Guild was healed, as Administrators and Navigators worked together towards a brighter future, under the leadership of the Ultimate Kwisatz Haderach, the final ghola of Duncan Idaho. Category:Spacing Guild Category:Kralizec Category:Sequels of Dune Category:Males